This invention is in the field of microchannel plates such as those used as electron multipliers. Such plates usually consist of millions of tiny .about.50.mu.M or smaller diameter) tubes cordwood packed, and with a high voltage applied between the tube ends. Typical of electron multipliers using microchannel plates as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,759 and 3,528,101. Currently, there are two methods whereby such plates are produced: (1) hollow tubes are cordwood stacked, are fused together, are drawn down in size, are cut and again cordwood stacked, and are again drawn, etc. as many times as necessary; (2) clad cores are cordwood stacked, etc. the same as hollow tubes, but the cores are etched out when the cores are drawn down to the proper size. These two methods are known respectively as "hollow drawn" and "etched-core." The plate as made by either method is prepared for use as an electron image multiplier by evaporating metal electrodes on each side of the plate, with the metal extending into the channels. In use, a high voltage is applied to the electrodes. The instant invention is concerned only with etched-core plates, wherein it is desirable to produce a plate with a pattern consisting of cores etched open from end to end and metallized and cores only partially open and not metallized. One method by which an equivalent of the invention has been attempted includes the steps of selectively masking a microchannel plate (either hollow drawn or etched-core) and metallizing through the mask. However, this method requires a high precision vacuum mask and manipulator. Moreover, a true equivalent is not produced if the pattern is made on the input side of the plate because of a possibility of input electrode edge glow. This glow shows up as excessive dark current by active channels at the edges of the input electrode.